wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Burn's Falcon
Note: please do not edit this fanfic eccept for grammer or spelling. I apologize in advance for using other peoples' OC's names, but can you forgive me for not reading the entire wiki cover to cover? -GoshawkSkywing Burn's Falcon Condor, coiled in her nest, watched as her surface of the blood-red egg marked itself with another starburst of cracks. A scarred Skywing, her mate Gyrfalcon, rushed into the room. “I’m sorry, I just learned that it was hatching”. Suddenly, the the egg shattered, showing their beautiful daughter. But as she spread her wings, they gasped; she had two pairs. “But that will not stop us from loving her with all of our hearts,” said Condor, stroking their daughter’s scales, the color of half-dried blood, streaked with black lines that also edged her pale ivory belly. Two years later… Goshawk, a two year-old dragonet, shivered as Her Majesty, Queen Burn, stared at her like she was nothing but an exotic lizard that had crawled into her plate. Condor, her mother, pleaded with Queen Scarlet as Gyrfalcon looked on, uncomfortable. After a long argument, Scarlet said “Cloud, take the dragonet to my balcony. Chain her.” The little dragonet looked fearfully at the large red Skywing guard who appeared from the doorway. Condor stared, aghast, as her only daughter was take away to be a plaything for a pri-, ahem, queen, who was not even hers. When they had reached Queen Scarlet’s balcony, Cloud shackled Goshawk with the chains on the wall. After Queen Scarlet and Queen Burn sat on the thrones in anticipation of the arena battle to come, Polar of the Icewings versus Cactus of the Sandwings. When the crowd began to cheer, Goshawk curled up in a little ball, four wings muffling the roars of the battle and spectators. “Simply thrilling,” announced Queen Scarlet as Cactus’s shattered corpse was swept off. After Queen Scarlets idea of “thrilling”, one of Burn’s guards, Mirage, appeared with a length of chain grasped in her talons. After barking at Goshawk to uncurl, Mirage wrapped the chain around the dragonet’s neck and disconnected her from the wall, she jerked at it to get Goshawk to get moving. With a whimper, Goshawk scurried after her. A long, 3-day flight later, Goshawk’s sole joy being in that of flight, they arrived at Burn’s stronghold. After the gate guard let them in at the sight of Burn, they were met by a Sandwing with black-diamond patterns on his scale, many keys and bags around his neck, and a scavenger on his head. “Smolder, take this dragonet to the weirdling tower, and keep her there. Just don’t kill her. I want to do that myself.” growled Burn. “Yes, your majesty,” replied Smolder as the guard handed him Goshawk’s chain. “Hello,” Smolder said conversationally as they walked back out onto the hot sand. The scavenger on his head squeaked. “H-hello,” replied Goshawk in a small voice. “I’m sorry about my sister… How old are you, anyways?” asked Smolder. “Two,” said Goshawk, a little bit less nervous in the presence of the first kindness in three days. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a forbidding tower, decorated with the sandstone heads of tortured dragons. Goshawk stopped short as Smolder opened the door, afraid to enter the darkness that smelled of death and fear and a little bit of must. “Sorry, but I have to. Burn will kill me if I don’t, and I might be able to keep you alive if I can convince Burn that you would be more useful alive then stuffed.” sighed the Sandwing prince. “She killed Smoke for less, and Scorch, too. I’m the only brother left.” “Oh, sorry…” relied Goshawk meekly, and let him lead her in. Smolder showed her around and said, as he left, “I’ll show you how to keep my sister’s weirdling tower clean tomorrow. For now, I will just stall her. Someone will bring you dinner in a little while.” The next day, true to his word, Smolder came with a feather-duster, broom, and breakfast, and Goshawk was ready to become useful for two reasons; she had to live there now, and it meant that she was not going to die in the near future. Smolder had also brought a large, if a bit corse, blanket for her to sleep on. His scavenger, whose name was Flower, was holding a feather to help, because that alone was big enough to be her claw. They found an almost empty room at the very top and dusted it and put her blanket down. Then Goshawk began on the rest of the tower, bottom up, with Smolder and Flower helping. That day, Goshawk learned how to properly feed Burn’s mutant fish, dust her weird bug collection, and, shudder, clean her taxidermy and assortment of severed limbs. Later that day, Burn looked in and, thank the moons, decided that Goshawk was pretty useful, "for a weird little Skywing". The next day, Smolder brought her a small scroll to read. She had a little bit of a trouble, but he helped her along on some of the harder words. He watched her clean the tower again, and praised her for doing it so well on only the second time. The next day, after breakfast, Flower taught Goshawk to draw. The next day, Smolder continued with lessons. It continued for a long time until… Four years later… Another normal day with the stuffed dead, thought Goshawk. Another normal day as Burn’s falcon. Well, not quite normal, she added as an afterthought when the ex-queen, Scarlet, yelled at her to “Get down here and clean these awful bugs off my tail!” Goshawk sighed as she thought of all those times she had dusted the jars that had contained. Now they were shattered by some dragon who was permanently scarred by a Rainwing, of all dragons. She shuddered. It was fine to see a mutilated face like that on a member of Queen Burn’s collection, but on a living dragon? The way her skull was showing… Her slipped eye… That was just wrong. After she had cleaned up, avoiding Scarlet, she went down and sat down patiently by the door for some-dragon to come and bring her breakfast leftovers or tell her she could go down herself. Saguaro came to tell her that she could come and go from the tower as she please, but not leave the wall unless she was accompanied by somebody trusted, all written down on a letter shined by Queen Burn. In celebration, Goshawk got breakfast by herself, after thanking Saguaro. When she met Burn as she slunk along, following her nose to the smell of food, she stepped out f her way and bowed, as any subject should. Burn glanced down and growled "To save all of us some time so I don't have to waste time worrying about my brother annoying my tail off about telling some-dragon to get you a lizard." Goshawk thanked her. Goshawk watched from the top of the Tower as a smallish golden dragon that looked almost like a SandWing was taken into the palace by a dragon she knew. Maybe Addax? But hadn't he been banished by Burn for some reason or other? As Smolder came along and sent Addax to the barracks, and headed to the Weirdling Tower with the funny gold dragon, Goshawk raced in and hid in the secret network of tunnels that spiderwebbed through the thick walls of Burn's tower. She listened as Smolder chatted to the gold-scaled dragon. Sunny, if her memory and the rumors were correct. Goshawk jumped when Scarlet yelled, her washed-out burgundy scales scraping lightly in the narrow, sandstone passedgway. She immideately froze, worried that she might be discovered. Waited a minute, then gathered that no one had heard her. WIP (almost done, though) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions